Inside The Minds Of Eight Heroes
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Ever wonder what the Loonatics are really like when Lilo and Terra joined the team? and now you can know what they are thinking every day. i hope you like this story too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Best Of The Both Worlds (Ace' s point of view)  
What up doc? you guys think who I am, that is right I am Ace Bunny the fearless leader that keep the team together but my past was not good trust me it was tough growing up, i grew up in the city with my parents and my two sisters one older and one younger that my mom had several jobs that her last boss don't give her money to buy enough food for all of us so my older sister just went to college to become a lawyer wow that was a easy choice well for her also me and my younger sister like karate and just go to the playground to try new moves well back then, we want to be famous action stars but last time we were not lucky why? well for the first time, i sprained my knee and my sister fall from the monkey bars and hurt her arm that after we went to the doctor, she had on a arm cast and as for me a warning from our mom, no more karate for now. when we get older, my younger sister moved away to the another part of the city and keep in touch by telephone again as for me, after high school and college, i took a job as stunt double not the best job but it will do for good money but it sticks because i got hurt more than once and my boss was a big okay i don't know what to call him but i can't stand him that why i got fired and replaced by someone else better than me. it was a cheerleader team and i never forget the girl that i first laid eyes on, Lexi Bunny just the sound of her name and by her looks that she was one of the kind. but as time went on, i forget all about her and moved on.  
But on the day that the meteor hit the city, everything changed for the city and for me, I woke up in a hospital and later i discover that i had powers that is laser vision and changed my fur color from gray to yellow too. at first i did not know what just happened but i meet other people just like me with different powers that our new boss bought us together to a big tower that severed as our head quarters and together we become a new team with the name the Loonatics and i became the leader of our group and how it begins well i think that how it begins, later on the others will tell you their own points of view okay up next is Lexi's point of view you see before Lilo and Terra joined the team, she was the only girl in a team of boys and she has her own issues don't ask why? and she cares about her looks a lot why? because she reads fashion magazines almost every day that why i like her too. on the others, Duck what i can say about him other than he being a show off, of course he want to be the leader why? because he wants to be number one and we got a big laugh out of that every time. Slam well the fact that he don't talk much but you can see that he cares about the team. Tech, there is a lot that i can say about him but the fact that he is a genius and the time that he spend in his lab you think that the guy don't know how to have a social life once in a while other times i think that he is just showing off to make us look stupid. Rev on the other hand, i get along well with him and one thing that is the way that he cheers us up after a bad day. as for Lilo and Terra, well i like them too, they been very helpful to the team and as good friends to each of us.

Oh yeah, one more thing before I go, that is one thing that i learned from all this, together we can do anything and as i watched the team sometimes i wonder what my life would have been like if i was a normal rabbit, not a superhero. Bye for now, Me; so what you guys think of the beginning of my next story? also read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Other Side Of Me(Lexi's point of view)  
Hello to the people of America and the points beyond, it is me Lexi Bunny the stylish second in command of the team like Ace said before Lilo and Terra joined the team, i was the only girl in a group of boys shocked huh? well i can along with them but sometimes i feel lonely with no girl friends to go shopping with and to do girl things too. unlike the others on the day that Lilo and Terra did join the team i was very happy and was thinking finally two more teammates to our team to do girl things together. Lilo have the brain and sweet personalty and Terra have the strong force and caring personalty. on the other hand, me and Rev also get along well because we are both funny people just like the girls are and they are best friends for a long time. i know that Ace really likes me and i like him so we are a couple or trying to be. so what else can i say? oh yeah my past, I was born in the country well on a farm with my parents, my younger brother and 3 sisters, one older and two younger. at first i had a normal childhood with my family after Birthdays and Christmases together, time went forward and my older sister moved to the city first after that, me and my younger siblings did the same thing and keep in touch by telephone. you guys know how i try out for the cheerleader squad and i did not make it well back than I had a best friend named Jason and we went to the same school together and also we have been best friends for a long time back we were eight years old. then on the day the meteor hit the city, i woke up in a hospital and discover that my fur color went yellow to pink and the fact i have powers that is super hearing at first i was speechless how i look but later on i learn that i can trust them and we are a team of superheros in order to save the world from the bad guys and as for the others i can deal with them any day.  
Out of the missions that we been though, no i don't have a favorite mission but i love the head quarters why? because it is cool i mean very, very cool and we have our own bedrooms too. sometimes i can't felt jealous about the girls i mean come on they have their own bedroom upstairs with the best view of the city, their own private bathroom while rest of us had to share a bathroom downstairs and get into fights about who would use the bathroom first also Lilo made up several time schedules just to keep the peace and it always works. another time it happened it was the time when Tech and Rev were beating each other at the end of that fight, Lilo and Terra send them to their rooms and after 20 minutes, they went to a treaty wow that was easy. but there was more good times like movie nights and team training for upcoming missions and the bad times like fights and disagrees between us well how long does last? sometimes days or weeks than we forgive ourselves and each other,in the way i am like a mother to them always ready to take care of them when they are sick or when the boys get in trouble, it is always us girls to save the day and ready to catch them when they even fall. in other words we girls rule and are number one no matter what. when Lilo and I get kidnapped, the others try to keep the team together but without us, the boys are starting to lose hope. as for me, we hope that they find us before it is too late. oh guys help us please and find us as well, Bye for now.  
Me: so read and review and i will update very soon maybe tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Me Against The World(Duck's point of view)  
Me: this is for the fans of Danger Duck, this chapter is for you guys why? because it has no humor this time so now with the show.

Hi there it's Danger Duck here. That's right the most heroic and the greatest hero well to me it is true but the others well they got a big laugh out of that even our new teammates who happen to be girls ugh! it is a pain no more than a pain, it is very annoying that the girls are always ready for anything and Lilo have a big crush on Rev. i mean come on it is also very sicking if you ask me but not the others no they think it's cute even Terra agree and she is Lilo's best friend for a long time. i can't say anything that is embarrassing about my life but back then, i was a little black duck who lived in the city with my parents also school was not good, i was not well liked and i ended up looking like a fool front of the other kids well they teased and bulled me to no end every day. later on, i told my parents that i don't want to go to school by hiding in places and i always so ashamed and cried more and more on how the kids hated my guts and just me. When i grew up, my job was cleaning the pool for the whole summer, i know my parents very well and they picked this job for me. i could have no fun or take no breaks so all work and no play so it sucks of course. even today, i had been hiding my shame from the rest of the team. in time, i developed a crush on Lexi by being a good friend even Lilo and Terra don't know it and they are smarter then Tech wow! but i think there is more to me than you guys think, Bye for now.**This fourth chapter is about; Slam Tasmanian. I wonder how he feels for being the strongest out of the team, but is still in the background. now you guys know so read on.  
**

Chapter4: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble(Slam"s point of view)  
Hello, I am Slam well you guys may know me as the strongest one of the team but don't let my looks fool you guys for a second. Deep down, i am different and i can speak English but the others don't see it too. here is my story well it begins like this as a small devil. i was different from everyone else and i never had a normal childhood because everyone was scared of me but i want be normal like everyone else. when i grow up, i became a wrestler and it was okay why? because i was rich and famous. when the mentor hit the city, i joined the team and i was happy to see the boss lady because i hate to see her in danger but don't tell the others. luckily the thought of the team keep me focused so i had to use my powers for my friends' sake. well that all i can say because i want you guys to read the other chapters after mine okay? so we are on the same page here. Bye for now.  
Me: so what you guys think of this two chapters because i want know you guys think and also your ideas and i think you guys the other authors that i loved your stories as well and you guys are the best to each of you , good luck in the future so read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 part 2:The Jailhouse Rock ( Tech's point of view)

Me: here is the next chapter it is about Tech and his life, this is the fans of Tech so read on and so now with the show.

Hello, i am Tech E. Coyote the genius of the team. so here is my true story, it begins in the desert where i lived with my mom and dad. back than, i want to play sports but my parents wouldn't understand and tell me to study hard so that i did and i had no friends at all. when i was 13 years old, we moved to the city and my younger sister was born. as a teenager, i went to high school after that went to the Acme Tech Institute but _Unfortunately, after a invention gone wrong and it blew up, i got kicked out. also my sister and i get along very well and we write letters to each other too. _**so on the day the mentor hit the city, i did not know to do and that is why i joined the Loonatics to help people with my inventions. our new teammates are smarter than me why? Lilo well have the brains and Terra have the strong **force and they can take my words and put them in simple words that the others can understand too. one time Lilo broke up a fight between me and Rev and send us to our bedrooms like we were little kids or something like that, again like Duck said that she have the biggest crush on Rev and his number one fan girl at 14. not bad for two girls and they got the moves to kick bad guys in the butt. wow! they are amazing too. well i gotta go so many inventions to make and so little time to have. maybe Ace was right about me not having a social life much less get a girlfriend well if that happens than i will believe him oh well, Bye for now.  
Me; well you guys think of this chapter? please read and review, it is easy and i take your ideas too. without the support of you guys, this story wouldn't here and i will update and if you don't do it, i will have my online characters Lilo and Terra beat you up in your dreams every night until you do and a simple review with a couple words well do as well and tell your friends do the same thing too, right girls? Terra: we will do it if we felt like it please do what the author says. Lilo: please review before Kate die of shock and the team is still begging so do it.  
Me: hi guys it is me and i am not suing anyone okay? before i go to the next chapter, it is time for a another talk with Lilo,Terra and the team and later a special guest star shows up so again now with the show.  
Me: Hello everyone thank you for coming today well welcome to the show as you know my name is NYC Angel Kate and i have the girls with me, say hi to the people.  
Lilo and Terra: Hi there here we say it and can we bring the team in Kate?

Me: Yes girls,you can right now and a question how you guys bring them wait did you guys tied them again?  
Terra: Well this time it was Lilo's idea not mine, Kate.  
Lilo(Frowning): Terra why did you say that? now Kate will be angry at us for tiding up the team.

Me: I knew, Lilo how many times i have to tell you not do that well?  
Lilo: More than one thousand times Kate, i am sorry i will untied them, sorry guys.

Me: Thank you guys and welcome again to my show, now say hi.

Duck: Do we have to? Ace: Duck, behave this time. Duck: okay hi there i said it are you guys happy now?

Lexi: Happy yes, oh hi there.  
Ace: What up docs? Tech: Hello. Slam: Hi. Rev: Hi there everyone, guys be more happy please you guys, you are embarrassing me.  
Me: It's okay Rev, i know what it is like and i feel your pain too, and i have a plan girls plan B. Ace; wait Kate what is plan B? Me; none of your businesses Ace.  
Terra: Okay Lilo lets get them now. Lilo; Okay guys we are going to play a fun game, it called Hide and Destroy. Me: what kind of a game are you talking about Lilo? you mean Hide and Sneak . Terra: yeah that is what she means, Kate. Me; Guys, guys please sit down in your seats. Ace; But there is only 5 seats, not 9 and you are seating in one now where do we sit? Me: the other 4 seats is for Lilo, Terra, Lexi and Rev, not for you guys also you can sit on the stage. Duck: The stage? you gotta be joking. Me: no i am dead serious guys, sit down now! while you four take your seats please.  
Lexi: Finally some respect our own seats in our colors too. Rev; Sweet Meep- Meep this is a cool set and everything Kate. Me:( blushing deep red and trying to hide a fan girl yell) Thanks Rev and Lexi i am glad that you guys like the seats and i picked out the colors myself. Lilo; we are out of time, okay guys say bye.  
Me: stop that Lilo, you are lying again and the show have started. Lilo: sorry again now with the next question. Me: okay, Lexi, Lilo and Terra do you girls think of the boys likes other girls hum? The girls: they are morning people and idiots. Ace: hey take that back guys.  
Terra: shut up Ace, it's true and you know that. Me: how many times i have to you guys to sit down, so sit down now! Lilo: you heard the author do what she says.  
Me: moving on, who is the better gender boys or girls, Duck and Lilo your options please. Lilo: that is easy Kate i think girls are number one. Duck: no way Jose, boys rule and you know it. Me: wow you guys have strong options so it is time to bring out our special guest star. Littlefoot walked up, took a seat and smiled real big. Me: thank you for coming Littlefoot and you know the others. Terra: of course he know us, we are his best friends at all. Me: okay now this show is over say bye guys. Everyone: okay bye-bye. Me: so read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: The solar warriors again(Rev's point of view)  
Me: here is the next chapter and it is about my favorite Loonatic Rev Runner so now with the show.

Hi there you guys know who i am? you don't i mean come on that is easy, I'm Rev Runner the speed demon of the team but don't let my looks fool you guys for a second. Deep down i am like everyone else so here is my true story. it begins in the heart of the mountains in a house with my parents and my younger brother and i had a normal childhood, i went school, i have friends and everything. but in high school that everything changes I have met Tech on his first day and we get along at first also in every high school there is a class system:Jocks on the top and Geeks and Nerds at the bottom. they can't mix and everyone knows it but when fate steps in, it is very different. I helped him with sports and in return he helps with math and we live together in his _apartment . on the track flied, we kick butt with his brains and my muscles. after all that, we stay being best friends even after the mentor, we are part of a new team called the Loonatics and together we can do anything too.  
Here is a another flashback: it was two weeks before today. it was in the living room, Me, Tech,Ace,Duck and Jason who is the girls' s best friend and we were playing cards with each other. in the end, Jason got a another royal flush for 10'th time in a row and we still don't know how he does it but he told me, not the others of course. so what else can i say without saying anything wrong or stupid. oh! i know the one thing you guys need to know, are you guys ready to hear this why? because here it is and the truth is that - then another voice rang out of nowhere " Rev, you better be not telling about what really happen the other day". oh shoot i have been busted again and how he know, he always know why me? well the problem is like Lilo, i have a couple of mood swings now you see, i can be angry one minute and sad the next minute and i can't just tell him or the others but they know for the longest time. well to say the leash, that is all i can say. oh well Bye for now.  
Me: the next chapter is about Lilo and how she feel about being she and her best friend being the youngest of the team also all about her big crush on Rev and how she really feels about being in love with him. you will learn about her life and the lessons that she learned from her parents' s death, when she meet Terra, Littlefoot and his friends, when she joined the Teen Titans and after two years, meeting Rev in Boston for the very first time and everything else in between. so read and review and sorry the short chapter too. oh! one more thing Lexi and Rev also have a secret web show along Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot that the others don't know about. also the other voice in the chapter is Tech okay.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:The Love Game(Lilo's point of view)  
Me:here is the next chapter, it is about my first on line character Lilo and about her life, so now with the show.  
La oh yeah this is a good song on my CD player and i have so many songs on it. oh hi there everyone it's me, my name is Lilo and i am from Honolulu, Hawaii. so i will stop talking and tell you guys my true story. as you see; it begins on the city of Honolulu before the fire, it was me, my older sister Nani and my parents and together we were one happy family now you see things was great and normal but on one night, everything charged so fast and i remember my sister awakes me and tell me to grab my things so i grabbed my teddy bear, three stuffed animals, my photo album, my laptop and my clothes and shoved them in my two purple suitcases and my backpack and grabbed my sister's hand looking scared. once we are out of the house, we hugged each other and waited for our parents. after waiting for a couple of hours, the firefighters have done putting out the fire that ruined our house and just told us the awful news that our parents did not make it, they found the bodies next to each other, badly burned and their eyes and also a smile on their faces so they were covered with a sheet. Nani and I were at first speechless and then we started crying.  
So at the funeral, the people buried them in their own graves next to each other and i still crying at the loss and my sister pulled me close and i cried on her shoulder. after two weeks, we rebuild our house and try to move on and on my birthday, i turned 14 and became the first full-time witch in our family. i told my sister that i are ready to move on and travel the world and she agreed so i left, traveling the world. fast forward to 2 years ago, i was in a different big city and i was camping in the forest when i heard a scram so i run toward the noise and the next thing i know that i saw a girl that was my age fighting robbers and i thought that she needed my help and so i helped her and the robbers ran away, she grabbed her stuff and i lead her to my campsite and she say thank you and asked for my name. i told my name and she tells her name, it was Terra. we became best friends and together we meet Littlefoot and his friends in their neighbor- hood that is called The Great Valley while us girls have joined the Teen Titans and have helped them with their own missions. i mean i don't want to bored you guys but this i can say when we joined the Loonatics and my big crush on Rev that grew bigger long after i met him in Boston and as for the others, they are like a family, more than just friends also a better family and they are more funner than the Titans. Ace,Lexi,Duck,Tech,Slam and Rev are more important to us so they got our back and we got theirs.  
For more of our past, Terra will tell you guys the rest in the last chapter of this story and well i can also say this as well too, oh well for the 3'th time in a row, Bye for now.  
Me: you know the drill people, so read and review and i will update maybe tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Super Best Friends and Switched at Birth? (Terra's point of view)  
Me: the last chapter of my story and it is all about my second on line character Terra and about her life is different from Lilo' s, now with the show.

Hi there everyone, My name is Terra and there are my true story. It begins like this, i was born in Jump City and raised in San Francisco with my parents. well back then, before i became a street kid and my parents loved me and i loved them but i was 10 years old when they died in a car crush and i lived on the streets for 9 years after that. it was on the day that i met Lilo that she helped me fight off robbers and she became my best friend so we stick together also have bf necklaces to prove it and traveling the world. when we met Littlefoot and the others and we became friends even the others hate our guts all but Littlefoot, he was the leader of our own group as time went on, the Truth came out that the others are wanted by cops for drug dealing and murder too. fast forward to 2 years ago, like Lilo said we left the Titans and after a couple of months, we joined the Loonatics and things are getting better.  
End of flashback so today was a cold night and everyone is doing something : Littlefoot, Lilo and I were watching TV, Slam was eating, Tech was in his lab as always, Ace was in training room with Lexi, Duck and Rev. i looked at my best friend and when we saw her, she was in love with Rev. we all know about it about the biggest crush that Lilo has on him, well but Rev why? nobody told him. what boneheads sorry but i had say that because it is very true. Duck tells them to get a room and Lexi and me along Littlefoot tell him to shut up. we think they are a loving couple and will be great parents if they get married and have kids. they have the same things in common like they both have mood swings, they love animals and they can be gross when they want to. also they can dance and sing well Rev can sing when you heard him in the shower and Ace, Tech and Duck would tell him to stop singing because it would hurt their ears every day but he didn't listen to them. go Rev go for being yourself.  
When they first kissed in the rain after dancing , we were speechless and when they came inside and before you can say Mississippi and spell it too, they were holding hands which makes us more speechless even Ace and Duck just looked at each other and run to the bathroom just to throw up. i mean come on guys,be happy for them not making yourselves sick over love.  
So for two weeks, we moved on and everything else fall into place. so Littlefoot, Lilo and I were upstairs in our bedrooms and reading books of mysteries , while the team are all watching TV again why? because they were still bored out of their minds and by this time after midnight, we were sleeping in our bedrooms lost in our dreams even Lilo and me. when it started to rain, somebody is watching us from the outside and it was like the song Rooftops by Lost Prophets. note: love that song

But in the end, we can do anything together because we are a new team of superheros the Loonatics and we are number one as we know it too, oh well Bye for now.  
Me: see that it is the end of my story and you guys know the drill so read and review please.


End file.
